poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Hiro and Princess Luna's Wedding
The way Hiro and Princess Luna's wedding goes in The Night to Remember. Trixie: I can hardly believe it, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Princess Sunset Shimmer and I, The Great and Powerful Princess Trixie ruling the Friendship Rainbow Kingdom together with Applejack, Flttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Spike! This is the life for all of us! Twilight Sparkle: Alright, Sunset, Let's get to work. Sunset Shimmer: Right, Twilight. Thomas: Preparations ready, Roary and Theodore? Roary: It sure is, Thomas. Theodore Tugboat: All set! Sunset Shimmer: WALL-E, EVE? WALL-E: (winks) EVE: (gives a thumb up) Applejack: Cake? Twilight Sparkle: Check. Sunset Shimmer: Can you gather the guests to the wedding? Skarloey: No problem. Plankton: (use shoe polish on Luna's special shoes) Twilight Sparkle: How're the Wedding Gowns, Rarity? Rarity: Dress and special shoes ready. Sunset Shimmer: What are those special shoes? Rarity: The finest wedding shoes for the Bride. Princess Luna: I admire your work of art, Rarity. Twilight Sparkle: Check! Princess Luna: I'm glad this is happening! Later, the Wedding Day is started. Russell Ferguson: (has a video camera) Camera rollin'. Hiro: Thank you for rescuing Princess Luna, Thomas. Thomas: No problem. Twilight Sparkle: I'm glad Princess Luna choose you as her Maid of Honor, Mulan. Mulan: Thank you, Twilight. (the flower girls which consist of the CMC, Vanellope, Babs Seed, and Orange Bloom come down the walkway first, then are followed by Luna who is dressed in a beautiful wedding dress) Princess Celestia: Here she comes now. Hiro: She's so beautiful. (Luna stands next to Hiro) Discord: Dearly Beloved, We are all gathered here today to honor the union of our lovely couple, Do you Hiro take Princess Luna with all your heart to be your lawfully wedded wife? Hiro: I do. Discord: And do you Princess Luna take Hiro with all your heart to be your lawfully wedded husband? Princess Luna: I do. Discord: and so by the power vested in me, I pronounce this couple stallion and mare, You may now kiss the bride. Hiro and Princess Luna: (kissing) (Everybody cheered and whistling) Stuingiton's engines: (they all blow their whistles) Goofy: (crying) I love weddings! Donald Duck: Me too. Roary: That was one beautiful wedding. Theodore Tugboat: It sure is. Dusty Crophopper: Don't you think so, Little Engine? Little Engine: Agreed, Dusty. Radar: Lovely, Isn't it? Tillie: You said it, Radar. Turbo: It was pretty. Nellie: and wonerful. Lightning McQueen: You know, Sally, This turns out to be a great wedding. Sally: Oh, McQueen. Mater: (crying) That's pertty right there. Holley Shiftwell: It sure is, Mater. Chet: I love this wedding. (cries) Burn: Oh, There there, Boo. Timon and Pumbaa: (crying) Sheriff: (Sniffs) Ramone: Oh, dude. Are you crying? Sheriff: No, I'm happy, I don't have worry about rescuing Luna anymore. I'm glad she married Hiro! Ed: How romantic. Edd: I think I gonna cry. Eddy: Oh, great. Edd: (crying) Chug: (crying) I need a tissue. Dottie: Here (handing Chug a tissue) WALL-E and EVE: (holding their hands softly) Wreck-it Ralph: (wipes away a tear) Princess Celestia: I'm so happy for you, Luna. Princess Luna: Thanks, big sister. Princes Celstia: (starts shedding tears) Dusty Crophopper: Are you crying? Princess Celestia: (wipes some tears) It's just tears of joy, Dusty. My sister is now a wife. (sniffs) Rainbow Dash: Best. Wedding. EVER! Later, that evening, Twilight and Sunset sang Love is in Bloom in honor of Hiro and Princess Luna's Wedding. Twilight Sparkle: Love is in bloom A beautiful bride, a handsome groom, Two hearts becoming one A bond that cannot be undone because Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer together: Love is in bloom A beautiful bride, a handsome groom I said love is in bloom You're starting a life and making room For us (For us, For us...) Sunset Shimmer: Your special day We celebrate now, the pony way Your friends are all right here Won't let these moments disappear because Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer together: Love is in bloom A beautiful bride, a handsome groom I said love is in bloom You're starting a life and making room For us, (For us... For us... Aah...) Twilight Sparkle: That was a great wedding. Thomas: It sure is, Twilight, Reminds me of yours and Flash Sentry's. Pinkie Pie: The loveliest of all weddings. Mushu: Hey, Hiro, Luna, When you two go on your Honeymoon, Be sure you send a postcard. Hiro: Of course, Mushu. Princess Luna: Farewell, Friends! Hiro and Princess Luna: (waves goodbye) Jiminy Cricket: That wedding is swell! (looking on front and winks) The End Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Iamnater1225